Perfectly Imperfect
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: How Bill and Fleur met and survived the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Start of Something new**

A beautiful eighteen-year old girl was sitting on a stool inside the Gringgots bank's Administration office. She had long, Silvery-blonde hair, perfect eyelashes, pretty blue eye, and the air of someone special…Someone who could make heads turn.

Her name is Fleur Isabelle Delacour, former Triwizard tournament contestant and a very popular Beauxbatons Academy graduate. She just graduated that summer and flew from France to London and was hoping to get a job at Gringgots to improve her English.

Fleur was holding a silver, antique mirror where she was checking her reflection. She was batting her eyelashes when she saw a very familiar tall, red-headed (which was in a ponytail) guy pass y behind her on the mirror.

She turned to look at the man. Yes, she thought, she was right. She would've knows this guy anywhere. They haven't spoken to each other but the very first time she saw him a couple of months ago at Hogwarts, she instantly liked him. She heard he just visited to watch Harry Potter. He was his friend's brother. But what was he doing here? In Gringgots?

Before she could hold her thoughts, the guy looked in her direction and was now walking towards her. Fleur felt herself blushing. She stood up, put the mirror back inside her bag and straightened her hair.

"Hi," the guy said, smiling, "Fleur Delacour, right? From Beauxbatons?"

"Oh, you rememzered," She smiled.

"Yes, it iz me."

He smiled, "Bill Weasley," He said, holding out his hand, "You may have known my brother? Ronald? He's tall, red-haired—"

"Ooh, yes, yes, I 'zoo," She said, "'Ee 'elped 'Arry in saving my sister, Gabrielle from ze black lake. "Ee was a brave boy, your bruzzer."

Bill was amused, "Wicked." He said.

Fleur laughed.

He found her laughter and her presence to be entertaining. The way her hair fluttered in the was charming, as well.

"So," he said, "What is it that brings you here?"

"I was 'oping to get a job here, I want ze improve my Eeenglish. And though I miss France, I wanted ze try it out 'ere."

"Your English ain't _that_bad," Bill grinned.

"Ow, you are makin fun of me!" She teased.

He laughed, "Nah, nah, I'm sorry," He said, "Didn't the Goblins talk to you?"

"No, ze goblins are scary, actually," She said, "It'z weird zat zey run zis bank. In France, Veelas and doves are all over ze bank, it is charmante."

"The goblins are charmante, too, you know?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Look here," Bill said, "Hey, Orgut!"

A white-haired not so old but eyeglass-wearing goblin came up to them.

"Hi, Orgut, this is Fleur, she came from France. Do we have anything that she can do?"

Orgut looked at Fleur from head to toe which she didn't seem to like. Bill saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Well," Orgut said, "She can help Mary with the paperwork." He pointed to a burly, Chestnut-haired woman with full bangs who was typing rapidly. And William, you can bring her to Africa or anywhere…you know, when we need you to do something."

"Great," Bill smiled.

"Zat seems good," Fleur said, "'Zank you, then," She told Orgut. And then she looked at Bill and smiled, "You 'ave been a great 'elp."

"Don't mention it," He said, smiling, "And uhm…anyway…maybe we could catch-up again on Friday? You know, to see how your first week here goes…"

"Well," She said, "I'd love to"

He smiled back, "Great," He said, "Welcome to Gringgots then. It's the start of something new."

She laughed, "Oh well," She said, "It zis."

"See you, Fleur."

"Arrividerci, Bill."


	2. Chapter 2: Butterbeers and Lemonades

**Perfectly Imperfect 2: Butterbeers and Lemonades**

Bill was waiting outside the Administrative office of Gringgots that Friday. He and Fleur agreed to go to a pub in Hogsmeade and catch up on how Fleur first week in Gringgots went.

Fleur opened the door and was surprised at the sight of Bill who grinned as he saw her.

"Ooh, my goodnezz, you scared me!"

Bill laughed as Fleur tapped his arm lightly.

"Sorry, Mademoiselle," He smiled, "Just makin' sure you haven't forgotten about Hogsmeade."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I 'avent. I'm not zat old to forget!"

He laughed and she smiled.

"Let's go?" He said, holding out his hand.

She hesitated for a moment and took it.

"Lez go."

"I am not a very big fan of buzzerbeer," Fleur said, "In France, we 'ace ze best Lemonades! You'll love 'em. Buzzerbeers sting."

He laughed, "Butterbeer's fine." He said, "You're lucky Madam Rosmerta fancies me. She doesn't usually make Lemonade, you know?"

They were inside Madam Rosmerta's pub and people couldn't help but glance at Fleur. Her beauty was sheer perfection, and everyone else failed in comparison.

"Some people say 'zey 'ate it when people look at zem. I zon't. At least not much. When you're given beauty, I theeenk you must acknowledge zit."

He smiled at her candor. She really was beautiful.

"So," Bill said, "How's your first week?"

"It iz alright," She said, "mary does not zalk so much, she keeps on zyping and zyping, the goblins look 'orrible—"

Bill almost spat out his lemonade.

"I'm sorry about zat," Fleur said, tucking a strand of her hair in her left ear, "They just look 'orrible. Scary. Especially Gornuk, 'ee keeps on giving me weird glances, I theeenk 'ee is envious of my 'air. But ze other goblins are fine," She said, "Lerok 'old me I could go wiz you to the London eye in two weeks to see a client."

"Oh, he spoiled that for you, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was hoping to personally tell you that." Bill smiled, "And ask you to you know, hang-out after."

"Hang-out? You mean to go on ze date?"

Hr laughed, "Well, Fleur Isabelle, I guess I am asking you to go on a date then."

"I 'zall theeenk about it." Fleur said but she winked and gave him a smile.

He grinned, "Well then," He said and took a bite of bread, "So, how's London so far? I know you've been here before but this time's different so…"

"London's beautiful,." She said, "But you British can zoo better. You overcook your meat! And some of you zon't dress up so well," She sipped some lemonade, "But ozerwise, it is fine. You should visit France. France is magnifique. 'Ow long 'ave you been working in Gringgots?"

"Been a while," He said, "Well, after graduation, years ago, I worked for the Ministry of magic, but I didn't stay long. Fudge is horrific."

"Oh your minister of magic?" She said, "Ee is kind of weird. I 'eard 'ee and Dumblydoor had a falling out after…" She trailed off, catching Bill's eye, "Well, I've been meaning to ask you…'Ow's 'Arry? 'Ogwarts? It must've been 'ard after Cedric died…I wish it didn't 'appen. 'Ee was a good person."

Bill nodded his head, "Well we're trying to keep Hogwarts safe. The Order of the Phoenix is back to…to fight." He said, "We believe Harry and we're behind him. If the Dark Lord's back, then we have to try our best to keep everyone safe."

"Zat is very noble of you."

"Just trying to do the right thing."

She smiled, "I believe in you. In 'Arry. I don't think there's any reason for 'im to lie. Others don't believe 'im, though."

"Yeah, my brother, Percy, remember him? Old Barty Crouch's assistant. He thinks we're all going mad."

"Zat must be 'ard for your family."

"Yeah," Bill said, "Percy and dad had a row. Percy said all these bad things about your dad…" He sighed, "Anyway, let's not talk about Percy. How's your sister? Gabrielle?"

"Ooh, Gabrielle's growin prezzier," She said, "She's starting 'er second year in Beauxbatons and she's skilled in non-verbal magic, like me."

"Oh you're good at that, huh?"

She smiled, "Watch."

She snapped her fingers and suddenly, the straw in Bill's glass started spinning itself, and the bread started tearing up.

"Wow," Bill said, "That was good."

She smiled, "Where zid you get zose earrings?"

"Oh this?" Bill said, holding one of his dragon fang earrings, "In Africa. I did something for Gringgots there and found this from a flea market. It's Dragon fan." He grinned, "Like them?"

"Yes," She said, "But not for meself. It'd look 'ideous on me!"

"Nothing will look hideous on you."

She smiled.

They talked more and by the end of the evening, they were both tired but happy.

"Lemme bring you home," Bill said, "I've something like your famous winged carriage, Come on."

They walked towards one of the farthest points of Hogsmeade and there, waiting for Bill and Fleur was a thestral.

"Don't be scared of it. It's not dangerous."

Fleur's eyes lit up and she smiled, "I 'ave read about ze thestrals…I think they're magnifique. And I am not zat fond of brooms so this is good."

"Great," Bill grinned, "So does this mean I get a second date?"

Fleur laughed, "What zoo you theeenk?"

"I think I do."

Fleur smiled, "Then," She said, "You do."


	3. Chapter 3: I'll be seeing you

**Chapter 3: I'll be seeing you**

"I theeenk it is very improper ze meet up with ze client 'ere," Fleur told Bill as they arrived in a dark alley near the London Eye, "What if ze muggles see us?"

"Relax," Bille grinned, "I've been doing this for a while now. And this client is really busy so—"

Someone suddenly apparated at the alley. It was a short, bald man who always seemed to have a smile on his face. It was Dedalus Diggle.

"Oh my goodnezz," Fler sighed.

"Hi, William," Dedalus said, "And who is this beautiful woman?"

"Oh, Dedalus, this is Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons, Fleur, this is Dedalus Diggle. I work with him in the Order."

"That's right," Dedalus said, "I am most delighted to be working with William." He bowed.

"He's very humble like that," Bill told Fleur, "Anyway, Dedalus, the package?"

"Oh, yes, here it is," Dedalus said, handing Bill a box, "Keep it safe. It's my mother's."

"Right on."

"Oh, and William," Dedalus said, "There's a meeting at the Burrow tomorrow, I am most happy to be given the task to tell you."

"Well, thanks, D, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course," He said and shook Bill's hand.

"Okay, have a good night, D."

"You too, William, and you, Mademoiselle."

Dedalus then waved goodbye and walked away.

"Ee's a funny man, Zat one," Fleur said.

Bill laughed, "He is, but he's also very good. Very Loyal. Anyway," He looked at her, "Wanna ride the London Eye?"

She smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Ze view is very magnifique," Fleur exclaimed while they were in one of the cups of the Eye, "Iz beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Fleur smiled, "Zat is very sweet."

"Fleur", Bill said, "I know it's been fast but ever since I got to know you, and see you, I've just been smitten. Not because you're beautiful, but you're just…absolutely incredible. And I don't wanna miss any chances. If the Dark Lord's back, then we should take every chance we could take."

"William—"

"All I'm saying is," He said, "Fleur, I love you, I do."

She laughed, blushing.

"What?" Bill said.

"Well," She said, "I love you, too. You are _charmante_. And you make me smile. And…Well, I don't know why but I love you. I do."

They looked at each other's eyes and smiled. He held her hand, touched her face and they kissed. She was beautiful, and it was all beautiful. She was more beautiful than the city, than the Eye, than anything.

They smiled at each other, noticing that the ride was almost over.

"One more round of this ride?" Bill asked.

She smiled, "Zat I'd love."


	4. Chapter 4: Family Affair

**Chapter 4: Family Affair**

"Looks like you're spendin' lots of time here in London, huh, Bill?" George said as he and Fred apparated near Bill who was levitating chairs from the kitchen to the garden. They were at the Burrow and had just finished meeting with the Order.

"Maybe Bill's fallin in love with a goblin," Fred quipped.

"Not a goblin, you idiot!"

"Ooh," Fred said, "So…your heart's beating for someone then?"

"Well—"

"Serious talk?" Ginny said, "What's this about?"

"Ginevra, William's in love," George asked, "Funny. I think Fred and I just lost a love potion—"

"You have love potions?" Ron asked.

"What's this talk about love potions?" Molly Weasley asked, carrying a cauldron of soup to the table, "Fred, George, I told you to stop with the nonsense and get your act together."

"Blimey, mother, the spotlight should be on Bill." George said.

"What?" Molly said, "William? What's this?"

"He's in love!" Fred said.

"In love?" Ginny quipped, "Ha! Maybe he's just dating and—"

"No, I really am in love." Bill said.

"Whoa," Ron said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Bill grinned.

"So, if it's not a goblin—"

"Then who is the unlucky girl?"

"Fleur Delacour." Bill smiled.

"Fleur…what?" Ron asked.

"The Fleur Delacour?" Fred and George asked.

"The one and only."

"No! How did that happen?" Ginny asked.

"Well, she's working at Gringgots, trying to improve her English…"

"Yeah, she told me and Harry that," Ron said.

Hermione, who just came to the garden with Crookshanks, raised an eyebrow and so did Ginny.

"Yeah, so," Bill went on, "We hit it off right away, I'd say. We went out and well…we're together now."

"I bet she flipped her hair countless times and laughed charmingly," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Ginny," Bill said.

"What? She's so full of herself."

"Ginny," Molly said, "Come on, maybe she and Bill are just dating, let's not make a big deal out of this. I'm sure this will pass, Bill's just enjoying himself."

"No, mum, Fleur and I are serious, I love her, and she loves me."

"But Bill, isn't she too young?" Molly said, "And she's from France, they have different customs and—"

"Mum, you worry too much," Bill said, "Fleur's a wonderful girl."

"You only like her because she's beautiful!" Ginny said.

"That's not true, What's your problem with her, anyway?"

"We don't have a problem with Fleur," The twins said.

"Yeah, she's charmante," Fred winked.

Bill smiled, "Thanks guys," he said, "And Ron?"

"Yeah—I—like her, I mean she's fine."

Ginny sighed.

"I'm sure she'd love to be here with y'all."

"Bill, it's too early to talk about that." Molly said, "Who knows what'll happen?"

"Mum, I told you—"

"Enough. Let's eat, your dad will be here any minute. No more talk of Fleur, okay? We have more serious things to think about."

A few days after, Bill was back in Gringgots. Fleur saw him and walked up to him. It was lunchbreak.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hi, beautiful."

"So…how did ze weekend with your family go?"

"Oh it was…"he said, hesitating to tell her how they reacted about her, "good."

"Zat's nice."

"I told them about you."

"Oh, you did? And?"

"They, uh…they're happy. They wanna see you."

"Great!" She exclaimed, "I 'old my parents about us, wrote 'em a letter, and zey were very delighted. And Gabrielle says 'ello."

"Cool," Bill smiled, "I'd love to meet them. So…lunch?"

"Lunch." She smiled.

He was smiling but his thoughts were deep. How will Fleur feel if he told her that his mom and Ginny weren't that happy about them? No, he's not gonna tell her. She's Fleur, everyone's bound to love her, right? Right?


	5. Chapter 5: The French Connection

Chapter 5: The French connection

"I 'ave some news for you!" Fleur Delacour smiled as she went up to Bill Weasley who was currently fixing his stuff in his office at Gringgots. It was Friday and he and Fleur usually went out after work.

"Hey, sweetheart," He said, kissing her on the cheek. "What is it?"

"My parents are invitin' us to zeir 'ouse over ze weekend," She said, holding out two plane tickets.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, ze would love ze meet you, Bill."

"Wow, that's…wow, great, cool. I'd love that. I'd uh, tell my brothers, I'm sure they would be happy to know your parents would love to meet me."

"So…you're not telling Ginny? And yer mom and dad?"

"Oh, no, of course, I'd tell them," He smiled, "I was just…there's a lot on my mind."

"Oh, I bet, 'ose Goblins are very nasty sometimes."

He laughed, "Come on, let's have dinner."

The following day, they arrived at the Delacours' mansion in France. Bill thought it was grand. The house was big, and it seemed as if it was glowing on its own, just like Fleur did. There were birds of different breeds everywhere, and butterflies fluttering, and the garden was beautiful. There were Roses, Posies, Tulips of all colors and sizes…It was truly magnifique.

"Wow," Bill muttered as they arrived at the gate. "This is…beautiful."

Fleur laughed, "My dad loves gardening."

"Oh, there they are!" Apoline Delacour told her husband as she saw Bill and Fleur. They went over to open the gates for them.

"Maman," Fleur said, hugging her mother, "Papa," she kissed her father on the cheek.

"Our baby," Monsieur Delacour said, "Look at you, all grown up and very lovely."

"Papa, I haven't been away for so long."

They laughed.

"So, I azzume zis is zat boy William?" Apoline said, eyeing Bill with a smile on her face. Bill was nervous.

"Yes, Maman, zis is Bill," Fleur said, "Bill, these are my parents."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am, Sir,"

"Oh, no, it's our pleasure," Apoline said.

"And please, no need for "Ma'am" or "Sir", please, fell at home, come on in."

They went inside the house and Bill thought Fleur's parents were very welcoming. They had a big lunch and Bill enjoyed sharing stories with Fleur, and her parents.

"So, Fleur got bitten by a doxy when she was younger?" Bill asked.

"Yes, yes," Apoline said, "She cried so hard, we think it drove the doxies away for good."

Fleur laughed, "Maman," she said lightly, "I was very young then," She told Bill, "ze doxies were creepy. I can't even be near 'em now."

"But she loves Thestrals," Monsieur said, smiling, "She started seeing them when her grandma Charizza died when she was ten. Fleur cried, but she became stronger then."

"I loved my grandma," Fleur said, "She was my bestfriend, and 'er death was very 'ard. But it also opened up my eyes in seeing ze beauty of things like Thestrals, though not everyone likes 'em."

"Which is a good thing," Apoline said, "because Fleur hates brooms."

Bill smiled, "Yeah, she does…"

Just then, a little owl was hooting as it came inside the dining room.

"Pig?" Bill said.

"Pig?" Fleur said, confused.

"Oh, it's uhm, my brother's owl, Pigwidgeon, Pig, you know…"

Fleur laughed, "Zat is funny."

He then untied the scroll hanging down from Pig's foot. Pig flew away after.

"Ooh, a letter," Fleur said, "Charmante! Let me read it,"

"Oh, I—" Bill said, but Fleur already started reading.

_Bill,_

_ Hey! Goodjob on being there in France, we hope you're enjoying your time—_

_ Oh, stop with the gobbledegook, Oh wait, did I really write that?_

_ Oi! Fred, stop! Hey, William, George here- _

_ Quit it! It's Ron here,_

_ -anyway, Bill, we just wanted to say that we're happy for you. Don't forget to ask Fleur if she has some Veela cousins, or friends, or any mademoiselles, we'd love to meet 'em._

_ -And don't mind Mom and Ginny, they'll come round soon._

_ -Fred, George and Ron_

"Come round?" Fleur said, "What do zey mean, come round?"

"Oh, uhm, I don't—"

"Doesn't your mom want you to be with me?"

"No, it's not like that, Fleur, I uhm…they love you, okay?" He said, "It's just…She's uhm…She and Ginny are apprehensive because they think you're…too good for me."

"Too good for you?"

"They care about you, okay?" Bill said, "Now, forget about this bloody letter. Where were we?"

Fleur sat back down with Bill but she felt like he wasn't telling the entire truth.

Now what will this do to their relationship?

XX


	6. Chapter 6:The Proposal

Chapter 6: The Proposal

"So what zis it you wanted ze show me, Bill?" Fleur asked Bill as he led her to a room her rented in Madamme Rosmerta's pub.

"This," Bill said and Fleur saw what it was: The room was decorated beautifully. Balloons were everywhere, and the lights made it all better. It was like the whole room was meant for a ball. There were elegant drapes of curtains, a red carpet on the floor, and her favorite flowers—Roses, Tulips and Orchids lined the area,

"Oh my goodness," Fleur said, "Bill, zis is beautiful…"

"No," he said, smiling at her, "You are."

She smiled back, "So…what zis ze occasion?"

Bill took a deep breath and looked at her.

_This__is__the__moment,_he thought, _I__just__can__'__t__let__this__go._

"Bill?"

"I know this will sound irrational…or that…that I rushed it..but…but ever since Sirius died I've been thinking about…about life. About things to come. And I thought that maybe, Fleur, if I don't do this now I wouldn't have much time…" He said and went on, "I love you. I love you then, I love you now, I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you forever. And…and I want you to know that. I want you to know that I want to take care of you, make sure you have someone to lean on, make sure you have me. I want to let you know that I'm here. I love you, Fleur Isabelle," And with his hand, he took a ring out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

Fleur was crying. She was overwhelmed. "Oh my goodness," She said, "Bill, are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said, "Fleur, will you?"

She smiled as she hugged him, "I love you, Bill," She said, "I'll marry you anywhere!"

He laughed as he picked her up, "I love you, Fleur!"

"I love you, too!"

He put her down, "You bet the veelas will be happy?"

She laughed, tapping him lightly on the nose, "You are a funny man," She said.

"So," He smiled, "Let's eat? We have a lot to celebrate."

"Yes." She said, "I can't wait for our parents ze meet each uzzer."

"Yes, yes," He said without looking at her, "Me too, me too."

XXXX

**So,****that****was****short.****Haha.****But****next****chapter****will****be****good****Bill****and****Fleur****are****happy,****but****what****would****happen****when****their****families****finally****meet?**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet the parents

**Chapter 7: Meet the parents**

"William, you know fairly well that we have no funds to go to France," Molly told her son, Bill as Bill told her and the rest of the family about his plan of bringing them to France to meet Fleur's parents and talk about the wedding.

"Mum, I do have some savings, and I'll take care of it," Bill said.

"Yes, let Bill do it," Fred said, "We wanna meet Fleur's Veela cousins," He winked.

"Enough," Molly said, sighing, "Bill, I don't even understand why you'd wanna get married this fast. You just met her a couple of months back."

"But I love her."

"Yes, look at Bill and those hearts in his eyes," George laughed.

"I'm serious." Bill said.

Molly sighed and Arthur butted in.

"William, are you sure? Coz this is a once in a lifetime thing."

"I wouldn't have asked her if I wasn't."

"But her parents—" Molly said but Bill cut her off.

"Her parents are wonderful people," Bill said.

"Come on, mum, let Bill do his thing, let's go to France," George said.

"Fine," Molly said, "It's not like I can do anything to change your mind."

"Good, we'll leave tomorrow then."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived in France the day after with Fleur, the irritation on Molly's face was evident.

"So, theees iz our place," Fleur said, "I know it's not zo big—"

Molly coughed, thinking about the burrow.

"Did I say something?"

"Oh, no, no," Bill said, "Mom's just not fond of the super cold weather." He looked at Molly.

"Right," Molly said, "William's right."

Just then, Fleur's parents arrived and let them in.

"Ooh, come in, come in," Apoline said, "Finally! We're so delighted to 'ave you 'ere," She kissed Molly on the cheek, "You are charmante, and zo are your keeeds—"

"Arthur, right?" Monsieur said, "Pleasure," He extended a hand. "And your kids, hello."

"Bonjour!" Fred said, "We are pleased to be here."

"Oh, pleasure's ours," Apoline said, smiling. She then noticed Ginny, "And you must be Gine—Gi—Gee-ne—"

"Ginevra," Ginny said, trying not to roll her eyes, "Just Ginny."

"Ginny, adorable," Apoline said, "Well, come in, you lot. We 'ave so many things we prepared for you…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

And there really were a lot. Heaps of food on the table, the house decorated as if there was a ball. It was, for Molly, too much.

"So, as Bill and Fleur 'ave decided the wedding shall be 'eld at ze Burrow?" Monsieur said, "Did I say that right? We'd love it to be 'eld 'ere, but they seem to 'ave decided so—"

"You have?" Molly asked Bill.

"Yes, uhm, we just thought that it's more convenient and better," Bill said, "I mean, the Order and all…"

"And you are really allowing them to get married?" Molly asked Monsieur and Apoline.

"Yes, I mean, we love our Fleur, and it's also a 'ard decision to make, but we want 'er and Bill to be 'appy. And we love your son," Apoline declared, ""Ee is magnifique."

"Oh," Molly said, "Well then…"

"We approve," Arthur said, "I mean, Fleur's a wonderful girl, we'd love to have her in our family."

"Aww, zat is sweet!" Fleur said. "I'd love to spend time with you, I'm sure Ginny and I will be friends."

Ginny took a deep breath, "Yeah, well…"

"I can't wait to visit ze Burrow," Fleur smiled.

"We'd love to have you there!" Ron said.

"Yes, and maybe some Veela cousins, too?" Fred quipped and they all laughed, except for Molly.

"So," Monsieur said, standing up and holding a goblet of wine, "To Bill and Fleur?"

They all raised their glasses (Molly and Ginny reluctantly), "To Bill and Fleur!"

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, while everyone else were doing their thing, Bill found himself alone with her mother at the backyard of the Delacours.

"So," Bill said as he came near her.

"So what?"

"What do you think?" Bill asked her, "They're nice aren't they?"

"Yes,"

"So, no problems now? You like Fleur?"

"Bill, I'm not saying anything bad about her, okay? It's just…I think you're too different. They're rich and—"

"That's not an issue."

"Listen to me first," Molly said, "It may not be an issue, but in the long run, who knows? We can't keep up with it. And she's young, she may change her mind anytime and—"

"You worry too much."

"You're my son, that's why."

"Look, mum, I appreciate it, but why don't you try getting to know her better? She'll be vacationing at the Burrow, you guys can bond and all…"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please?"

Molly sighed, "Fine." She said, "I just hope you know what you're doing."


	8. Chapter 8: The Uninvited

**Chapter 8: The Uninvited**

"Guess who's here!" Bill called out as he and Fleur arrived at the Burrow. Ron, George and Fred were playing Quidditch.

"Oy!" Fred said, getting down and getting off his broom, "Well, well, Fleur! Mum, dad, Ginny!"

"Lemme help you with your bags, mademoiselle," George said, picking up one of Fleur's bags.

Molly, Arthur and Ginny came out of the house.

"Oh," Molly said, surprised, "Hello Fleur."

"Ello," Fleur said, "You 'ave a beautiful 'ouse."

"Right, but not like yours," Ginny said silently. Sarcastically. Bill looked at her.

"What was zat?" Fleur asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ginny said, "Come in."

They went inside and Arthur spoke.

"Oh, good thing Molly cooked some Cabbage soup…"

"Oh," Fleur said, "I'd love to, but I am allergic to cabbage…"

"Oh." Molly muttered, "Well, come on then, let's get you to your room and I'll cook something more French."

"No, no, it's okay," Fleur said.

"I insist,"

And then she led Fleur up to Ginny's room, Bill trailing behind. And so were George and Fred with Fleur's bags. "You're gonna stay with Ginevra first," She said, "We really don't have a lot of rooms and..."

"Anywhere's fine by me…"

"Good then," Molly said, "Now excuse me, I'll cook something else for you."

Ginny's hands were crossed together. She sighed.

"I 'ope she's not angry," Fleur said, "I didn't mean to…I really just do not like cabbages, zey make me itch."

"That's alright," Bill said, holding her hand, "She probably just woke up at the wrong side of the bed," He winked.

Fleur smiled a bit.

"Let me go check on her," Bill said and went down, leaving Ginny and Fleur alone at the room.

"So," Fleur said, "Can I put my clothes in your drezzers? But I 'ope zey fit coz—"

"Just do what you want," Ginny said, "Feel at home," And then she went out too, leaving Fleur bewildered.

After they had dinner that day, Fleur was appalled. It seemed like Molly and Ginny were uncomfortable with her around, thus making her uncomfortable, too. If not for Ron, Fred, and George, everything would be a disaster. Bill was leaving for Gringgots later that night, too, which made Fleur even more prickly. She found him at the garden and went up to him.

"Hey," Bill said, kissing her on the forehead, "Just thought of saying hello to the gnomes before I leave."

"Bill, is there something you're not telling me about?"

"About…what?"

"Your family," She said, "Your mum, Ginevra…zey seem as if zey don't like me 'ere."

"Well, they may just be you know, surprised…Don't worry, things will work out."

"You're really leaving me 'ere?"

"Fleur," He said, "Relax,"

"You're lying."

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just…I thought bringing you here would make things easier."

"What?"

"Mum and Ginny," He said, "They're…apprehensive with our relationship."

"And why zis zat?"

He shrugged, "They just think we're too different."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not important. What matters is how I feel, how we feel."

"Of course it's important!" Fleur said, her nostrils flaring, "They're you're family. What other things have you lied to me about?"

"Fleur,"

"Oh, nevermind," She said, "Just go." And then she went inside, not bothering to look back.

**So.****That****'****s****their****first****fight!****I****wanted****some****conflict,****hope****this****delivered**


	9. Chapter 9: Cooking and Chickens

**Chapter 10: Cooking and Chickens**

Fleur was sitting down at the kitchen, letting her coffee stir itself as she was reading _The__Quibbler_. She never really liked the _Daily__Prophet_, and she knew that the _Prophet_was against Harry. This was how her days went at the Weasley's. She hasn't spoken to Bill in days, and actually, she doesn't mind a couple more days of not talking to him because she was still mad. But at least today, she had something to look forward to because Harry was coming.

"Mornin, Mademoiselle," George greeted.

"'Ey…" Fleur said.

"Guess who's here—' Fred said, and then he moved aside, revealing Ron, Ginny, and Harry by his side.

"'Arry!" Fleur exclaimed, hurriedly got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Harry, "Finally! I 'ave been meaning to see you again, it 'as been a while!" She kissed him on each cheek which caused Ginny to raise an eyebrow, Hermione shrugging at her. Fleur went on, "My seester, she talks so much about you! And, I'm glad to 'ave some company…there's not much to do 'ere except for Cooking and looking at ze Chickens…"

Harry chuckled. "So, how are you?" He asked.

"Good, I'm good," She said, "Oh, and you?"

"Great, glad to be here!" He said, "Where's Bill?"

"Oh, he's uhm, working…" Fleur said, "Anyway, I should cook something,"

"Oh no, no, no, don't bother," Molly said, coming downstairs, "Not to worry, dear, just sit down and—"

"I insist." Fleur said. 'Now, can you all excuse me? I want to prepare something special…"

"That was good," Harry told Fleur as he helped her in clearing the dishes after lunch that day, "Bill's lucky."

Fleur sighed.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?"

"I don't even know if I should tell you this,"

"Go on," Harry said, "I'm your friend."

She took a deep breath and, "Bill lied to me. 'Ee said 'is family loves me. Well, apparently, yes zey do but not Molly and Ginny…And…and I wish I wasn't affected but…but I just love 'im so much that I didn't think he'd lie to me."

"Well…" Harry said, "I'm no expert at this at maybe…he did what he did because he loves you so much, and he doesn't want to see you hurt, and…And he knows that sooner or later, everyone's gonna love you. Come on, you're Fleur Delacour."

"And zat is why zey 'ate me."

"Okay, I get it, I am the chosen one, after all."

Fleur laughed, "I just wish they'd see me as me."

"Eventually," He said, "They should."

Fleur smiled and then suddenly a bird named Errol arrived and dropped a rolled piece of parchment on Fleur's lap. She opened it and read,

_My__darling__Fleur,_

_ Please don't throw this away. I just wanna say I'm really, really, really sorry. I'm wrong. But please know that I did what I did because I love you. And if it takes—"_

"Me to have to go here," Bill continued, surprising Fleur and Harry, "I will. Because that's how much I love you. And I'm so sorry for almost screwing this up," He then handed Fleur a Bouquet of White Tulips, which means asking for Forgiveness, "Please? I love you."

Fleur rolled her eyes, but was smiling, "If you weren't so romatic…"

Bill laughed, "I'm sorry," He said, "I love you."

"I know," She said, "I love you, too. And I'm sorry for acting that way, I was just—"

"Ssh," He said, "It's my fault." He then held her hand, "I know it's gonna be hard, but I'll be here. Always. No matter what, okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Everything will be fine."

She smiled. And then she hoped.


	10. Chapter 10: Scars

**Chapter 10: Scars**

It was the battle of The Astronomy Tower. Fleur was left at the Weasleys because Bill thought it would be too dangerous for her to fight. Fleur was so worried. She has been pacing the living room over and over.

"You theeenk I shall go and follow William?" She asked Molly.

"No, please, don't," Molly said, "They know what they're doing,"

"But…but if 'ee gets 'urt…"

Molly took a deep breath. She was also getting worried. Just then, members of the Order came into the house, with a bloodied Bill.

"Dumbledore's gone," Minerva Mcgonagall said.

"It was Snape," Harry said angrily.

"What…how—" Molly said, and then went to look at Bill, his face wounded.

"What 'appened?" Fleur said, holding Bill's hand, trying so hard not to cry.

"Fenrir Greyback attacked him," Nymphadora Tonks said.

"So…so does that mean—" Molly said.

"I'm not sure," Remus Lupin said, "But I hope not." He went on, "There are some cases where the victim doesn't transform, but do get Wolfish tendencies…"

"Oh my Lord," Molly said, crying. She knelt down the couch where Bill was laying down. "He's such a pretty boy…" She sniffed, "And he was supposed to be getting married—"

Fleur suddenly stood up, looking shocked, "And what does zat mean?" She said, "Why did you say 'ee was supposed to be getting married?"

"I just…I just thought that—"

"Zat just because a werewolf attacked 'eem does it mean I don't wanna marry 'eem anymore? It does not matter!" She snapped.

"But—"

"You theeenk I only like Bill because he's a handsome man?" She said, "I am beautiful enough for both of us, I theeeenk. And…and zat is not ze reason why I love Bill," She went on, "I love 'eem because 'ee is a wonderful man, and a werewolf's bite is nothing, nothing compared to our love."

"I was just—"

"Maybe you never wanted me ze marry 'eem," Fleur said, "But I love 'eem, and 'Ee loves me and zat is enough."

"Fleur," Molly said, holding Fleur by the shoulders, "I was just gonna say that…that…Our Aunt Great Muriel, she owns this beautiful Tiara…I think it would be perfect for you…For your…wedding,"

Fleur took a deep breath, "Zat," She said, "Will be good."

And for a reason no one could explain, Fleur and Molly hugged, both crying, both trying to comfort each other.

Harry, Ron, Hermione all looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess I'd have to learn to accept her now," Ginny told them silently, tears in her eyes, as well, "She's not that bad, I think…"

Harry looked at her, smiled lightly and held her hand.

"See that?" Tonks asked Remus. "She still wants to be with him even if a werewolf bit him—"

"It's different," Remus said, "He's not gonna transform totally and—"

"I don't care, I love you,"

"I don't think this is the time to talk about this,"

"I think," Molly said, turning to Remus and Tonks, "That if Dumbledore's looking down on us now, he'd be happy that there's a little more love in this world."

"I agree," Bill said groggily.

"Bill, don't, you're still weak…" Fleur said.

He then reached out for Fleur's hand, "I love you," He said, and smiled.

Fleur kissed him on the forehead, "I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11: Here comes the bride

**Chapter 11: here comes the bride**

Fleur was stunning. She always was, but today was different. It was as if she wasn't like any of us. As she glided at the aisle to meet Bill who was waiting for her in front with a Minister Witch, she couldn't help but smile. She was radiant, and her radiance fell upon everyone like some magic dust, beautifying everyone. Everyone were also smiling at her. Her maman was crying, though, but they were tears of joy. Even the flowers and the birds all looked beautiful. Everything was perfect.

Sure, there was the threat of death eaters coming, or of something going wrong. But it didn't matter anymore. What matters was what they have right now, and what they could still have. What matters was Bill.

And finally, they met. The Minister started the service, and soon they reached the part of the vows. Bill spoke first.

_Fleur Isabelle, I take thee as my wife, _

_ For better or worse, til death do us part_

_ You are my angel, my doll, my beautiful muse_

_ You've given me light, when everything was being dark_

_ To thee I promise, I'll be around_

_ No matter what, you will be found_

_ I love you, my love, my light._

Fleur tried hard not to cry. It was then her turn to speak.

_William Arthur, you are my rock_

_ I promise, we will never part_

_ Whatever may come, whoever may try _

_ I will be here, in your heart_

_ I will love you, always, and true._

There was a round of applause. People were crying. Hermione's face was even burrowed in Ron's shoulder as he patted her on the back. As the ceremonies finished, Bill and Fleur kissed and led everyone to a dance. Everything was good, everyone was happy. And then something happened.

Kingsley Shacklebolt's Lynx Patronus appeared.

_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour's dead._

There was a commotion. People were running everyone. Bill held Fleur's hand, "I love you." He said, and held out his wand.

"I love you, too." Fleur said.

And as they ran hand in hand, she still can't help but feel joy in her heart. Because even if things are blurry and hard, even if death eaters have ruined her day, she knows it won't last. In the end, love will triumph, and she knows she made the right choice. She's here, with Bill, and that's all that matters.

They ran, with hope in their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**Chapter 12: The worst of times, The best of Times**

**a/n:** Hi guys! So…this is the final chapter of our story, and I'd just like to thank everyone of you who supported this one. Hope to see you again in the next stories I'd make. Special thanks to **obsessivegirl73** and **skaterofthebooks** for never failing to review. Much love. Happy reading!

It was one blustery day in April and Fleur was at the kitchen of Shell Cottage, her and Bill's house, stirring some soup. Harry then came in, his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," He said.

"'Arry," Fleur greeted, "Soup's about ze get ready, just—"

"No, I just came here to apologize."

Fleur looked at him, "And why is zat?"

"Because," Harry said, "I've caused you and Bill so much stress. I know you didn't marry him for all of this."

"Don't be silly," Fleur said, "It'z not your fault, 'Arry," She went on, "And besides, you're very much like our fameeely, We can't let you down."

"Still,"

"Hush," Fleur said, "I know theez isn't easy, not for any of us," She went on, "But it doesn't mean it won't pass. Everytheeeng will be alright, I should know."

"Thank you," Harry said, "For everything."

"Goodluck, 'Arry," Fleur said, "We'll be wiz you."

A month passed. It was the battle of Hogwarts. Fleur went with Bill and the other Weasleys to Hogwarts. They fought; They fought hard. But someone had to go. Someone had to die.

Percy. Percy Weasley who just came back to his family. Bill was furious. He was in rage.

Fleur had to run hard to track him down. She was crying, but she had to stay strong. She found Bill at an alleyway in the second floor of the castle.

"William!" She called out, "Wait!"

"Go down, Fleur!"

"Bill!" She ran to him and pulled him, tried to pull him out of the rage, the darkness, the despair. She hugged him, "Bill," She looked him in the eye, "Please."

He looked at her. His wife, his Fleur. He held her by the shoulders, "I have to do something," He said, "They killed Percy. They killed my brother."

"William," She said, "We'll fight. Together. Don't do this to yourself."

"You don't understand—"

"I do!" She snapped, "You theeenk I don't worry about you? About your family? About my family? Everytheeeng is crazy right now, and I just can't bear to lose you. Bill," She reached for his hand and held it, "Listen to me. Just listen. Your family needs you now. Vengeance will come. Please, just…"

And then he looked at her and found his eyes filling up with tears, "I'm sorry," He said, his voice breaking, "Fleur, I…"

"Sssh," She said and pulled him close, "We'll be alright," She said, "We'll be alright."

And she hoped she was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The war was over. Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort. Evereyone seemed to be celebrating in their own little ways, but more importantly, everyone seemed to be wanting their own need of peace and quiet.

Fleur found Bill near the kitchen, looking at the large portrait of the fruitbowl.

She linked her arm on his and squeezed his arm. Bill looked at her, smiled lightly, and kissed her on the forehead. "You don't know this," He said, "But Percy sneaked in here once, too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He recalled fondly, "He had that streak in him, too. Always just too shy to admit it."

She laughed and caught his eye, "I'm sure 'Ee's looking down on you now and wishes you didn't say zat."

He laughed, "I love you," He said, "And thank you."

"I love you too, William. It's over now, we'll have peace."

He kissed her, "Here's to forever?"

"To forever." She smiled.

"No regrets?" He asked.

"No," She said, "Things may not 'ave been charmante all along, but look, it's all good now. We're good."

"And we'll be better?"

"Zat is a deal."

He laughed, and she did too, and they looked in each other's eyes, knowing that amidst all the imperfections, what they have is something…Perfect. Or close to it. They shared a smile, and moved on.

~The end~


End file.
